Computing technology has contributed enormously to the advancement of humankind. Computing systems come in a wide variety of physical forms including desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, telephones, and even devices that have not been conventionally thought of as computing systems such as, for example, refrigerators and automobiles. Thus, a computing system may be any device or system that has a processor and a memory of any type.
One type of computing system is a multi-tenant system. A multi-tenant system includes multiple tenants that share resources at a management console. Each tenant typically includes an administrator that has permission to perform administrative tasks on the resources and data of the tenant. For example, the administrator may change the password of a tenant user or may add a new tenant user.
Currently, however, there is no way for the administrator to delegate a subset of the administrative tasks to another user of the tenant. Instead, the administrator typically assigns full administrative rights to the other user. In addition, the scope of administration today typically spans the entire tenant. In other words, when an administrative task is performed, it is usually performed on all target objects associated with the tenant. Accordingly, there is also currently no way for the administrator to limit which target objects the other tenant user may perform administrative tasks on.